


Déjouer le destin

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, F/M, Friendship, Le Collectif NoName, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Skye aurait dû être plus prudente et ne pas laisser sa curiosité l'emporter. Cependant, la lumière l'attirait comme une luciole et lui promettait des révélations étourdissantes.[Challenge Un bonbon ou un Sort - Collectif Noname]
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Déjouer le destin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : OS écrit dans le cadre du challenge "Un bonbon ou un sort" du Collectif Noname. Nathana14 a lancé le défi d'écrire un texte sur "Tout à coup, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la pièce dans une noirceur sinistre pendant que le vent se levait et que dans le tourbillon glacé, tous se mirent à percevoir des bruits de chaînes et des lamentations."
> 
> Univers : Je place cet OS dans la saison 1 (je suis mélancolique des débuts de l'équipe) mais c'est un UA qui déjoue les autres saisons.

Tout à coup, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la pièce dans une noirceur sinistre pendant que le vent se levait et que dans le tourbillon glacé, tous se mirent à percevoir des bruits de chaînes et des lamentations. Une même panique naquit en chacun d'eux, alimentée par la peur de l'inconnu et de l'obscurité. Il fallut une série de jurons et de cliquetis avant de voir apparaître une légère lueur tremblotante au bout d'une lampe-torche. Le faisceau éclairait à peine les visages et perçait difficilement le voile obscur qui semblait s'étendre au-dessus de leurs têtes mais il était appréciable dans les ténèbres environnantes.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est notre seule lampe ? »

Un silence gêné répondit à la question de Skye. La jeune femme soupira tout en essayant de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de se lancer dans cette mission. Ward lui avait assuré qu'ils ne risqueraient rien et les deux scientifiques avaient été enchantés de repartir sur le terrain sans craindre un tête à tête avec une personne aux dons étranges. Quant à May et Coulson, ils lui avaient rappelé l'importance de créer des liens avec les différents membres de l'équipe. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle découvrait peu à peu qu'elle adorait véritablement cette nouvelle vie dans le BUS à voyager pour le Shield mais elle aurait préféré avoir un matériel en état de fonctionnement en plein mois d'octobre, avec les nuits qui s'allongeaient et le froid qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

La hackeuse sortit son téléphone portable de son pantalon, prête à montrer à la bande d'agents du Shield qu'un simple écran pouvait être suffisant. Elle eut la désagréable surprise de se retrouver avec un appareil dysfonctionnel qui ne s'allumait pas. Skye était pourtant sûre de l'avoir chargé à bloc avant leur départ et elle fronça les sourcils avant de demander si quelqu'un possédait un téléphone en état de marche. Les trois autres durent se rendre à l'évidence que la panne électrique ne concernait pas uniquement la bâtisse dans laquelle ils étaient mais qu'elle touchait tous les objets ayant besoin d'énergie quelconque pour fonctionner. Lorsque Jemma déclara sur un ton satisfait qu'ils avaient au moins la chance de pouvoir compter sur leur lampe portative, cette dernière émit une vibration de mauvais augure puis rendit l'âme. Un rire nerveux secoua la scientifique qui murmura qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une incroyable coïncidence et que les piles étaient sans doute déjà bien entamées avant leur petite expédition.

Peu rassurée par l'absence de lumière et le bruit persistant des lamentations, Skye se rapprocha inconsciemment de Ward. Il était le seul véritable agent de terrain dans leur petit groupe et il paraissait rester maître de lui-même malgré la situation. La jeune femme aurait aimé avoir le même sang-froid que son officier superviseur mais le froid, l'obscurité et les sons inquiétants l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Ils avaient affronté assez de personnes aux capacités paranormales les dernières semaines et elle craignait de se retrouvez nez à nez avec quelqu'un de malintentionné.

« On devrait peut-être rebrousser chemin, proposa Leo. On ne retrouvera rien dans le noir, et Coulson va finir par se poser des questions si on ne répond plus.

— On ne peut pas laisser l'artefact extraterrestre, contra Grant sur un ton tranchant. Il risquerait de tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

— Et quelle est l'idée ? s'enquit Skye avec une fausse désinvolture. Avancer à tâtons jusqu'à trouver un cadavre qui prend la poussière ? »

Sa tentative d'humour se solda par un échec cuisant. Fitz et Simmons répliquèrent d'une même voix qu'ils n'avaient pas les équipements nécessaires à la découverte d'un corps étranger mais ils furent bien vite repris à l'ordre par l'agent de terrain. Le plan de Ward comportait trop de suppositions, cependant ils n'avaient rien de mieux à proposer et ils se séparèrent en suivant ses indications, formant deux binômes peu équilibrés. D'un côté, les deux scientifiques iraient inspecter le niveau inférieur pour récupérer des allumettes ou tout autre moyen de s'éclairer tandis que de l'autre, Skye et son officier superviseur se rendraient à l'étage supérieur pour dénicher l'objet qui terrorisait tant le Shield. Au moment de se donner rendez-vous, ils constatèrent avec découragement qu'il leur serait difficile d'estimer le temps passé mais ils mirent de côté ce détail avant de partir à l'aventure dans le reste du bâtiment.

Tandis qu'ils traversaient le couloir en direction de l'escalier le plus proche, un vent glacial saisit Skye et Grant. Un ricanement retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes et ils crurent voir apparaître un visage bleuté qui s'effaça aussitôt. La jeune femme déglutit avec nervosité alors que l'agent prenait son arme chargée avec des balles non létales. Coulson avait été strict sur ses consignes et leur avait recommandé de ne tirer qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, sans avoir l'intention de tuer. Il y avait eu assez de victimes sur leur chemin depuis que l'équipe avait été mise sur pied et il refusait d'ajouter d'autres innocents à la liste à cause d'un excès de zèle. Les balles développées par les deux scientifiques avaient l'avantage d'endormir leurs cibles au lieu de les envoyer au cimetière.

Un nouveau rire se fit entendre et Ward n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se servir de son pistolet. La balle ricocha contre l'un des lustres et termina sa course sur le sol, à quelques pas d'eux. La silhouette bleutée revint les narguer, dévoilant un visage monstrueux qui n'avait rien d'humain et un corps aux dimensions disproportionnées. Entre les mains fantomatiques, une boule lumineuse flottait, illuminant le couloir et les marches avec assez de puissance pour révéler les premières portes de l'étage supérieur. Skye découvrit que son coéquipier semblait plus frustré qu'anxieux alors qu'elle-même était de plus en plus terrifiée. L'apparition leur adressa un autre ricanement avant de souffler un vent froid dans leur direction. Le réflexe de Grant les sauva mais tout ce qui se trouvait sur le chemin de la vague glacée se changea en givre, du sol au plafond. La jeune femme marmonna que Coulson leur avait dit qu'il n'y aurait rien d'étrange dans les environs et qu'elle aurait besoin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui.

N'ayant aucune possibilité de faire demi-tour, ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier où la créature s'était volatilisée, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une fine traînée de neige et la boule lumineuse en suspensions dans les airs. Ils remarquèrent avec stupeur que la lumière provenait d'un objet minuscule à l'intérieur de l'orbe, assez petit pour ne pas être perçu de loin, mais à l'aspect assez significatif pour en déduire qu'ils avaient en face d'eux l'artefact extraterrestre qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Sans réfléchir une seconde aux dangers que pouvait représenter l'objet, Skye tendit une main dans sa direction. L'exclamation de Ward arriva trop tard car la jeune femme fut happée par la sphère et projetée dans une dimension méconnue.

La hackeuse atterrit tête la première sur un sol caillouteux qui lui tira un grognement de douleur. Elle se remit debout avec difficulté et détailla son nouvel environnement. L'endroit paraissait accueillant, des arbres majestueux s'élevaient autour d'elle en formant une sorte de dôme aux couleurs de l'automne. Des attrape-rêves se mouvaient avec légèreté sur les branches, s'illuminant à intervalles irréguliers en produisant des sons harmonieux. Skye eut l'impression d'avoir quitté un manoir de cauchemar au profit d'un paysage de rêve. Elle ne s'en réjouit pas et préféra avancer entre les arbres pour trouver une porte de sortie quelconque, se reprochant d'avoir été un peu trop téméraire alors que la situation requérait du calme et de la patience. Elle eut une pensée pour son équipe, principalement pour Grant qui avait dû assister à sa disparition sans savoir de quelle manière agir.

Ses déambulations menèrent la jeune femme à une réplique plus joyeuse du bâtiment qu'elle venait de quitter. Les murs extérieurs étaient en parfait état, les escaliers qui conduisaient au hall étaient propres et entiers, de même que les multiples fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'entrée. Skye n'ayant rien à perdre, elle franchit la porte principale, découvrant des tapisseries colorées, des armures étincelantes et des systèmes de sécurité fonctionnels. Un parfum de fraicheur régnait dans les couloirs, différent de ce vent glacial qui l'avait accompagnée durant la visite de l'autre bâtisse. Elle avait le sentiment d'observer un reflet inversé de l'endroit où le reste de l'équipe était encore, une version en couleurs bien plus vivante et agréable. Elle en ressentit une intense suspicion, ayant fini par s'habituer à l'adage « l'habit ne fait pas le moine ». La beauté n'était en rien un gage de qualité et elle savait qu'il fallait se méfier de tout ce qui paraissait attirant au premier coup d'œil. Ce manoir n'avait rien de menaçant mais il en ressortait une sensation d'étouffement très aigüe.

Skye se mit à la recherche d'un autre artefact. Hurler les noms de ses amis n'avait rien donné, il n'y avait eu que le silence pour répondre à ses cris désespérés. Aucun être étrange n'était revenu vers elle, la laissant seule dans un bâtiment à la fois familier et inconnu. Elle avait retrouvé du réseau sur son téléphone mais ses appels restaient eux-aussi muets, sans voix amicale pour la réconforter et la ramener dans son monde. Lorsqu'elle repassa devant une tapisserie montrant un combat entre un ange et un dragon, elle baissa les bras. Elle avait fouillé la demeure du sol au plafond, en ouvrant chaque placard, chaque penderie, chaque commode. Elle avait traversé les couloirs à de multiples reprises, dans l'attente d'un signe de la part de Fitz, Simmons ou Ward mais il n'y avait qu'elle et sa peur de plus en plus grande.

Abattue, elle se laissa glisser contre un mur, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était seule, une fois encore, et cela la terrifiait. Elle avait toujours détesté ce sentiment profond d'abandon qui ne manquait jamais de resurgir dès que ses familles d'accueil se débarrassaient d'elle. Elle avait cru trouver un certain équilibre en entrant dans l'équipe de Coulson mais cela aussi venait de lui être volé par une créature dont elle ignorait tout. Skye se rendait compte de l'affection croissante qu'elle éprouvait pour ses équipiers. Leo et ses blagues, Jemma et ses recommandations amicales, Grant et ses ordres bourrus, May et ses lourds silences, Coulson et ses sourires chaleureux. Ils étaient sa nouvelle famille, ceux qui la poussaient à aller plus loin, à franchir des limites qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé dépasser un jour. Sans la confiance de l'Agent, elle serait encore dans son van à aider une bande d'activistes, à se dresser contre une institution dont elle ne savait rien mais qu'elle avait pensé être un frein à la liberté de chacun. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper autant sur eux ?

Un claquement de porte la fit sursauter et se remettre sur ses deux pieds, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Contrairement à Ward, elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'emporter une arme avec elle lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la sécurité du BUS et elle le regrettait. Elle n'était pas la plus douée au tir mais elle aurait au moins pu être un peu plus intimidante. Elle s'aventura vers l'origine du bruit, se souvenant du fait qu'il n'y avait personne dans la bâtisse quelques minutes plus tôt. Skye pénétra dans le grand salon où une nouvelle sphère lumineuse flottait paresseusement à quelques centimètres d'une table basse. Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme qui vit là la sortie de secours qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Puisque la précédente boule de lumière avait su l'expédier dans cet endroit, pourquoi celle-là serait différente ? Elle avança donc sa main jusqu'au centre de l'orbe, saisissant l'artefact extraterrestre entre ses doigts tremblants. Elle ferma les yeux dans l'attente d'un choc qui ne se produisit pas.

Au lieu d'être renvoyée dans le manoir d'origine, la hackeuse fut saisie par des visions violentes. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ce qu'elle voyait, perdue qu'elle était dans les sensations qui déchiraient son corps et son esprit. Tout se succédait, sans lui permettre de reprendre sa respiration entre des scènes de plus en plus chaotiques. Sous ses paupières, le BUS était la cible de tirs répétés, ses amis et elle fuyaient dans le froid, Hydra quittait l'ombre pour se révéler au grand-jour, Coulson perdait la tête, elle devenait une étrangère pour son équipe. Elle assista à la fin du monde, au défilé du temps passé et futur, à la trahison et aux deuils, à l'amour et à la confiance. Son avenir lui tendait les mains à travers le prisme d'images vives et douloureuses, révélations d'un destin qu'elle ne désirait pas voir s'accomplir.

Ce fut avec une forte détermination qu'elle parvint à se défaire de l'emprise de l'orbe. Des élancements vrillaient sa tête et lui donnaient la nausée mais elle était enfin libérée. La colère prit le pas sur toutes les autres émotions, dictant ses gestes. Sans craindre d'être à nouveau happée par le flot des visions, elle s'accrocha à l'objet en dirigeant ses pensées vers son équipe. Le décor autour d'elle se mit à tanguer, les meubles devinrent flous, la beauté s'effrita pour offrir à la jeune femme un paysage désolé et terne. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient en raison du changement de lieu mais elle entendit malgré tous les appels de ses amis auxquels elle répondit avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Grant fut le premier à faire irruption dans le salon, la secouant en lui reprochant son inconscience, sans remarquer le mouvement de recul qu'elle esquissa. Jemma et Leo surgirent à sa suite en l'inondant de questions sur sa disparition et son retour, lui apprenant par la même occasion qu'elle avait été absente pendant près d'une journée. Skye sentit sa gorge se nouer à cette nouvelle, n'ayant pas imaginé un seul instant une durée aussi importante. Il lui semblait avoir vécu cet événement sur une période de quelques heures, trois au maximum. Elle comprenait un peu mieux leurs mines paniquées et ce soulagement communicatif dans leurs regards. Ward déclara qu'il était temps pour eux de retourner au BUS et il enferma l'artefact extraterrestre dans une petite valise en faisant attention à ne pas entrer en contact avec l'objet. La jeune femme frissonna en regardant les loquets se refermer et elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux autour d'elle. Une petite voix intérieure lui soufflait que la créature bleutée était toujours dans les parages et qu'elle était sans doute à l'origine de tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser.

Skye ne se détendit qu'à l'instant où le BUS s'envola enfin, abandonnant derrière eux le manoir et son étrange secret. Fitz et Simmons avaient fait leur rapport à Coulson en essayant d'être exhaustifs, parlant pour quatre tandis que la jeune femme et Grant restaient silencieux. Le chef de l'équipe savait qu'il s'était produit un incident, il avait commencé à s'inquiéter en voyant revenir les deux scientifiques sans leur dernière recrue et l'agent de terrain. Le peu d'enthousiasme de la hackeuse confirmait le fait qu'elle avait subi un certain traumatisme et il lui demanda de bien vouloir le suivre dans son bureau. Il comptait sur l'absence d'oreilles indiscrètes pour la pousser à discuter de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

« Fitz et Simmons ont insisté sur votre disparition. Qu'avez-vous vu, Skye ?

— Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard. Il y avait un manoir, comme celui que nous avons visité, mais on aurait dit une version restaurée. J'étais seule et … »

Elle ignorait quels termes employés pour exprimer sa peur et raconter les visions. Elle croyait au libre-arbitre bien plus qu'au destin et elle refusait de penser que les images qui avaient envahi son esprit étaient le seul chemin possible pour son avenir.

« J'ai trouvé l'artefact extraterrestre et il a fini par me ramener. »

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'il devait se méfier de tout le monde, particulièrement de Ward ou du Shield en général, mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Apprendre à un agent que son organisation était corrompue depuis le début n'était pas une nouvelle facile à annoncer, encore moins lorsque ledit agent était la personne qui la soutenait à chacun de ses faux pas.

« Je ne peux pas vous forcer à être franche mais j'espérais que vous auriez moins de secrets, l'accusa Coulson avant de pousser un soupir. Je sais que ce monde est fou, j'ai vu un dieu de mes propres yeux avant qu'il me tue. Nos certitudes volent en éclats dès que nos chemins croisent ceux des méta-humains, et même si on finit par prendre l'habitude de ne plus être aussi surpris, il y a toujours un détail qui vient vous rappeler que vous n'êtes qu'une poussière mortelle et …

— J'ai eu des visions, l'interrompit Skye. Cet objet a piraté mon cerveau pour me montrer des aperçus du futur. Je … je suis incapable de vous dire si ce n'était qu'une manipulation de mon esprit ou bien s'il s'agit de ce qui nous attend mais je suis terrifiée. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration en organisant mentalement ses pensées. La jeune femme sentait qu'elle était sur le point de chambouler le chef de l'équipe et elle songea qu'elle avait encore la possibilité de faire machine arrière en oubliant tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Toutefois, elle repensa aux trahisons cruelles de certains membres du Shield et cela la poussa à avouer tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle parla donc de l'agent Garrett qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui allait trahir Coulson, de Ward qui n'était là que pour servir son ancien officier superviseur, d'Hydra qui se cachait depuis le commencement et qui grandissait au sein-même du Shield, de Fury et de ses bases secrètes éparpillées dans le monde, de la cité extraterrestre et de son temple, des leaders d'Hydra, des pouvoirs qui se réveilleraient chez certains individus dont elle-même. Elle poursuivit en évoquant les Inhumains, les conflits internes au Shield, le Ghost Rider, la Charpente, les voyages dans le temps, la destruction de la Terre, le mariage de Jemma et Leo, les deuils qu'ils supporteraient tous. Sa voix flancha lorsqu'elle apprit à Coulson que sa survie n'était pas assurée et qu'il ne manquerait pas de mourir à son tour, bien trop tôt.

Les larmes retenues si longtemps s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Skye laissa libre cours à son chagrin, sans remarquer le visage défait de Coulson et sa présence proche. Il s'accroupit face à elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes en la remerciant d'avoir accepté de dévoiler ses visions. Elle renifla piteusement et se surprit à le détailler pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme le chef de l'équipe, l'agent sans peur et sans reproche, le confident sympathique, presque comme un père. Cette fois, cependant, un autre sentiment était en train de naître en elle, plus fort que du respect ou de l'amitié. Elle se reprocha cet élan de son cœur, cette émotion qui ne se raccrochait à rien et la noyait sous une avalanche d'interrogations. Les visions perçues dans le manoir ne lui avaient pas montré ce genre d'attachement envers Coulson et elle se demandait si elle devait croire à tout cela.

« Tout ira bien, souffla le chef d'équipe en croisant son regard. L'avenir n'est pas gravé dans le marbre, Skye, nous pouvons empêcher toutes ces catastrophes. »

La jeune femme sut qu'elle n'était plus seule avec ses peurs. L'espoir dans la voix de Coulson trouvait un écho dans son âme et lui redonnait l'impression de reprendre son futur en mains. Avec lui à ses côtés, elle était prête à surmonter toutes les épreuves et à effacer ce chemin tracé à l'avance par une force inconnue. Skye esquissa un sourire sincère et serra les doigts qui entouraient les siens, allégée d'une partie de son fardeau. Hydra n'avait plus qu'à bien se tenir, désormais.


End file.
